


Death Log

by DestinyWaits



Series: Fireteam Schadenfreude: Atlas Telamon [1]
Category: Destiny (Video Game)
Genre: Fireteam Schadenfreude, Gen, Mentions of Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 03:13:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7297174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestinyWaits/pseuds/DestinyWaits
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Death is but the next great adventure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Death Log

**ATLAS TELAMON: DEATH LOG**

**Death 1:** _0518:1506_ \- **The Divide, Old Russia**

_**How:** Two Stealth Vandals snuck up behind me, right as I was about to activate my Fist of Havoc._

_**Why:** I wasn’t paying attention to my surroundings, which allowed them to ambush me._

_**What it felt like:** Cold and dark. Like calling to the void, except nothing is answering. Being everything and nothing all at once. _

_I don’t know if this is normal…but I think I may have heard my mother’s voice._

______

 **Death 15:** _0530:1036_ \- **Forgotten Shore, Old Russia ******

_**How:** A Fallen Vandal punched me in the face._

_**Why:** I used two rockets and a Fist on this guy, and he still wouldn’t die, so you tell me._

_**What it felt like:** The biting chill in the air as you haul yourself out of a pool. Pins and needles in your legs. The sting of a slap across your cheek._

_I heard another voice. This time it was **hers**. _

______

 **Death 35:** _0627:1820_ \- **Archer’s Line, Ocean of Storms**

_**How:** I fell down a hole._

_**Why:** I overshot my Lift whilst attempting to get a Dead Ghost._

_**What it felt like:** The moment right before a rollercoaster drops down, except the rollercoaster is on fire and the drop doesn’t end._

_The voices are getting louder, and I can’t tell who is who anymore._

_Maybe getting more than three hours of sleep will help._

______

 **Death 73:** _0829:0040_ \- **Ishtar Academy, Ishtar Sink**

_**How:** I jumped off the head of the statue, and landed feet-first._

_**Why:** …I wanted to hear them again._

_**What it felt like:** Heat._

_I stared patiently into the void, and the void stared back._

_Then, the void was embracing me, and I embraced back, whispers and mutters wisped around my nonexistent mind, and I would’ve stayed longer, but Phoebe had me respawn._

_It felt like home._

______

 **Death 79-103:** _0909:0100-0500_ \- **The Steppes, Old Russia**

_**How:** Repeatedly jumping off from the side of a cliff._

_**Why:** I wanted to rest for a while._

_**What it felt like:** Peace._

_I felt warmth, like a slowly burning fire was in my bones. I was everything all at once, and the voices called out to me. Pleaded with me to stay for a while, to keep them company in the cold void._

_They were loud and quiet at the same time, and I wanted to stay and rest so, so badly. So I did._

_Phoebe didn’t say anything; just kept on reviving me until it was sunrise._

______

 **Death 289:** _————:————_ **The Barrens, Meridian Bay**

_**How:** I don’t know_

_**Why:** I don’t know_

_**What it felt like:** I don’t know_

**Author's Note:**

> (Don't worry, Atlas will get happier. At some unknown point in time.)
> 
> I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
